The present invention relates to an apparatus for rotatably holding cylindrical objects generally and, more particularly, to an apparatus and/or method for holding a cane in close proximity to a user when not in use.
Canes are often used for movement and support by aged, permanently disabled or temporarily physically disabled individuals. These devices typically include a cylindrical support pole and a handhold structure. The size of the handhold structure remains relatively constant. The length of the support pole varies depending on the distance between the hand of a user, at extension, and the foot of the user. The diameter of the support is relatively constant for all types of canes. The support can be hollow or solid.
Although required for mobility, canes become unnecessary when the individual is seated or reclined and, accordingly, must be stored by the user. For example, users who switch between a cane and a wheelchair must carry the cane somewhere (e.g., on their lap). During non-use (e.g., at a restaurant) canes may be stored by placing them against a wall or other surface within the proximity of the user. Canes placed in such positions, however, often slide on the wall surface, and fall to the ground making it difficult, if not awkward, for the user to retrieve the cane without some outside assistance. A cane placed against a wall or table can also be an obstacle to wait staff and other customers.
It would be desirable to have a cane holder that is adjustable and can attach to a variety of surfaces, such as a wheelchair or restaurant chair.
The present invention concerns an apparatus for coupling a cane to a non-planar object. The apparatus may comprise a first section and a second section. The first section may have a front side and a rear side. The front side may be configured to removably grasp the cane. The second section may have a second front side and a second rear side. The second front side may be configured to removably grasp the non-planar object. The first section and the second section are coupled such that the first section is adjustable relative to the second section.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention include providing a holder that may be (i) attached to non-planar surfaces, (ii) adjusted to allow a user to easily reach an object held by the holder and/or (iii) used to hold a variety of cylindrical and non-cylindrical cane type elongated objects.